


Guilty Pleasure—100 Words

by Nikki66



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alliances, Foot Massage, Guilty Pleasures, Lyrium Brands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki66/pseuds/Nikki66
Summary: Each guarded the other’s guilty pleasure. A singular alliance superseding both pride and animosity





	Guilty Pleasure—100 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers "Perfect 100" collection.  
> Exactly 100 words, based on a given theme.  
> This week: Guilty Pleasure.

Fenris sidled into the clinic. He hesitated, then turned to leave.

“Problem?” Anders appeared from the back.

“I... it’s not important.”

“Came a long way for something not important.”

“I... had hoped... perhaps you could...?”

“I could. Could you?.”

Fenris nodded, and they sat facing one another.

Each guarded the other’s guilty pleasure. A singular alliance superseding both pride and animosity.

Anders skillfully massaged the knots and tension from the elf’s tired feet.

As he worked, Fenris’ markings began to glow. Anders felt Justice swoon to the lyrium’s song. And for just a while, both mage and spirit felt peace.


End file.
